insanepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari D. Stelar/History
Past Corvus and the Headband Stelar was born in Planet Insanaceidae. He was then sent as a baby to Möbius to destroy it; but still a baby, he had no idea of his mission. Seven years after his birth, he meets and befriends a crew of pirates led by an affectionate captain named Red Haired Corvus. Stelar, inspired by them, decided to become a pirate as well. During a scene with Corvus and Higuma, a local mountain bandit that insulted Corvus and his crew, Stelar accidentally eats a Devil Fruit known as the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi and unwittingly turns himself into a rubberman/boy. Initially, this situation affects Stelar badly as it means he will never be able to swim again, which is a great weakness to anyone who wishes to journey the seas. This, however, does not deter Stelar's dream and he continues aspiring to become a pirate. Later, Stelar stands up to Higuma on behalf of Corvus. However, he is easily defeated and becomes a hostage. His captors are easily defeated by the Red-Haired Pirates, but the bandit leader Higuma has fled out to sea with Stelar. While out at sea, Higuma throws Stelar in the ocean, only to be attacked by a sea king moments later while he's laughing at Stelar. Higuma is eaten. Though Corvus manages to save Stelar, he pays a high price: his left arm is lost to the sea king. Shortly after, Corvus sets sail along with his crew, but before leaving, he and Stelar promise each other that one day Stelar will surpass Shanks and become the Pirate King. Corvus then leaves Stelar his headband as a parting gift, telling him to return it once he surpasses him. Meeting Mu D. Rogue Stelar's New Family: Bandits and Brothers Sometime later, Hikari D. Magnum takes Stelar into the care of Duglas, which is the first time Stelar meets Mu D. Rogue. Magnum took him to Duglas, while Stelar refused. Magnum picked him up, knocked on the door and put him down. He then gets spit on by the newly arrived Rogue, angrily glaring at each other. Thinking back about the recent incident with Higuma, he tells Duglas and the rest of the bandits that he hates them. Duglas bitterly scolds the young kid for saying something like that, telling him he should stay there or starve to death. Stelar takes a look at the meat-eating Rogue, asking if he can have a piece. He then gets scolded by Duglas, telling him he can do fine with just rice and water, but he sees Rogue leave and follows him. Stelar says to Rogue that he is not angry at Rogue for spitting on him (since it is not something to get worked up about) and wants to be friends. Rogue responds by knocking a tree down at Stelar. Stelar then follows Rogue across a bridge. Rogue notices him and knocks him off of the bridge. Stelar returns to Duglas' house a week later and tells Duglas that he was being chased by wolves and fell off a cliff. Stelar gets sent to bed. The next day, Rogue goes out again and Stelar follows wanting to start a friendship only to get shunned by Rogue. After three months of persistently trying to follow Rogue, Stelar eventually comes across the Gray Terminal. Stelar overhears Rogue and Barto's conversation about buying a pirate ship. Stelar shows up to them and says that he wants to be a pirate too. Rogue and Barto then tie Stelar to a tree and decide that they should kill Stelar to keep their secret safe. While Stelar panics, Rogue and Barto have a hard time deciding who should kill Stelar since both Rogue and Barto have never killed anyone before. They hear someone coming and they untie Stelar and go hide. Porchemy of the Bluejam Pirates arrive searching for stolen money. Stelar then wanders off and gets caught by Porchemy. Stelar yells out Rogue's name. Porchemy, recognizing that name, takes Stelar away for interrogation. Porchemy then drags Stelar into a small house and ties him up. Stelar states that he is not going to say anything. Porchemy then hits Stelar with a giant hammer, but that doesn't harm Stelar due to his Devil Fruit powers. Porchemy then uses spiked gloves and no matter how many times Porchemy beats Stelar, he refuses to yield. Porchemy loses his patience, draws a sword and is about to kill Stelar when Rogue and Barto arrive. They cut Stelar loose and defeat Porchemy. Out in the woods, Rogue asks Stelar why he did not tell Porchemy about the whereabouts of Rogue and Barto's treasure. Stelar then tells Rogue that he wants a friend, he has no parents with him, and he hates to be alone. After that,Stelar joins Rogue and Barto and the trio start making a name for themselves. Later on, Stelar is shown fighting Rogue with the former losing (for the 50th time). After that, along with Barto, they go to hunt gators, look for trash in the Gray Terminal, and eat and run. However, while they were running from the restaurant, a man calls out Barto's name, causing Stelar and Rogue to question him. Barto says that the man who called out to him was his dad, a noble. He tells the others about his past and then says that he wants to be free as a pirate and write a book about the world. Everyone soon realizes that they can not agree to be on the same pirate ship as captain, so Rogue comes up with an idea, telling Stelar and Barto that they all can become brothers by exchanging drinks. As long as they have this bond, it will not matter where they are. The Barto Incident But one day, everything changes. Barto's father hires Captain Bluejam to bring back Barto and get rid of Stelar and Rogue. Barto begs his dad to tell Bluejam to stop hurting them and he will do whatever his dad commands. Rogue tries to stop him from leaving but the poor kid just walks away with his dad with tears rolling down his face. Stelar and Rogue then join the Bluejam Pirates at the request of the captain and carry cargo to marked locations in the Gray Terminal with the other pirates. Later, Bluejam reveals to Stelar and Rogue that the cargo that they had carried was oil and gunpowder and that the Gray Terminal will be engulfed with flames. Stelar and Rogue react in outrage and are quickly apprehended by the pirates. Bluejam then informs them that they can no longer be left alive and asks them about the location of their hoard of treasure. Later that night, the flames start and Stelar and Rogue manage to cut themselves loose after being tied up. Stelar and Rogue then run for their lives. While trying to escape, the two run into Bluejam once more. Bluejam decides that if he is to die, that he will take the two with him; however, he first asks Rogue one last time to reveal the location of their treasure. While Stelar is against it, Ace is willing to let the pirates have the treasure to ensure Stelar's safety. However, after Rogue tells Bluejam where the treasure is, Bluejam has his crew restrain Rogue and Stelar. As Bluejam begins to badmouth Barto, Rogue verbally retaliates, spurring Stelar to bite his captor's arm. The pirate responds by slashing him across the face with his sword; before the pirate can finish Stelar off, though, Rogue lets out a scream of rage, unbeknown to everyone there (including himself) that he is wielding Haki. The blast knocks everyone out, aside from Stelar and Bluejam. Bluejam almost kills Rogue, but then Duglas appears to rescue the two boys. Although he wants to run back home with them, Rogue refuses to run away. Stelar decides to stay and fight as well, but Duglas forbids it, remaining in his place. Stelar is then taken back by the bandits to recover at home. Stelar awakes the next day, crying that he wants to know if Rogue, Duglas, and Barto are all right. After Dogura goes to check the remaining ashes of Gray Terminal, Stelar is very upset for not being allowed to go look for Rogue and Duglas. Suddenly, Rogue arrives carrying Duglas on his back, Stelar jumps over to Rogue, crying in relief for Rogue being alive. He says that Stelar should not worry about him being dead, because he won't die, hitting Stelar on his head. Rogue tells how he and Duglas got out of the burning Terminal after beating Bluejam, and Duglas rests while getting healed with the medicines Rogue stole from the town. Later that day, while outside playing with two beetles, Stelar sees Dogura coming back from the forest, and tells him that Duglas and Rogue were already home. Dogura then tells them that while looking for Rogue and Duglas, he went to the city, and saw Barto setting sail on a boat, and then get shot by a ship. Rogue attacks Dogura, accusing him for lying, but he replies he's not lying, nor dreaming, and he saw it with his own eyes. Stelar realizes that Barto was not happy at all for coming back to the city, and starts to cry, Rogue tries to go to the city to avenge him, but is stopped by Duglas, because he is afraid of Rogue being killed, blaming the country for killing Barto, not only the nobles. Since Rogue is still too angry, he is tied up to a tree, while Stelar cries the whole night. A while later, Stelar, still mourning Barto, asks Rogue to never die, to which Rogue makes the promise to Stelar that he will not leave his "crybaby brother" alone. Stelar then decides that he wants to be much stronger. After years of training, stealing food from the royal town and growing with Rogue, Stelar witnesses Rogue's departure at seventhteen with Stelar being fourthteen. Waiting three more years, Stelar decides to train some more, finally mastering his Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Ready to depart when he turns fifthteen, he thanks Duglas and the bandits, then waves goodbye to the rest of the village, saying he is the third, after Barto and Rogue, to depart. Möbius Saga 'Dark Stelar arc' A few years later, now an adult, his fur became a bit more darker; and felt some kind of 'force' building up within him. One day he was fighting a Minotaurus, and noticed his strength rised dramatically as he was 'controlled' by said force, knocking out the Minotaurus in a single attack. His pupils became a red blood; as he gained a dark aura and create havoc all over the place. Most of his friends, like Sync, fought Stelar to KO him. Stelar emerged victorious on every battle; or just flee from some. Until he received a Light spike attack from Thantos, who was watching him. Stelar was KO in an instant and came back to normal, although, some kind of shadow clone jumped from his body. They called it a 'Dark Soul'. It was soon vaporised by Thantos. 'Rosy & Dark Soul's attack arc' Stelar soon meet a girl named Rosy, and fell in love with her. Although she was already in a relationship; Stelar flirted with her. Rosy didn't mind it. Until the Dark Soul came back; therefore, Dark Stelar was causing havoc once again. Somehow, Rosy's voice was enough to 'bring Stelar back', and make his Dark Soul lose control over him. Rosy sometimes even hugged Stelar, which will KO him. Then Stelar vs Stelar? happened, his Dark Soul was always victorious. It had tremendous strength, agility, speed and sharp reflexes like Stelar, except the Dark Soul strength is twice Stelar's. Stelar keep on challenging Dark Soul. In fact, Stelar was just trying to impress Rosy, he wasn't fighting for himself. After many battles Stelar won; but Stelar wasn't satisfied. He just shrugged, and continue to flirt with Rosy. Until he got heartbroken. Time passed as he moved on. Later he meet Sweets the wolf, 'and fell in love with her. Short after they were together, now Stelar was more happy than ever before. 'Insane Pirates arc After his training, Stelar & Zene started a pirate crew; Zene being the first one to join. Second was Maxine, third Steve, fourth Sync, fifth Noc the star mole (who left shortly for family matters), and finally Shard the robot. Stelar being the captain, Zene the swordsman, Maxine the navigator, Steve the sniper, Sync the chef, Shard as the musician, Anthony as the shipwright, Dan, or Daniella, Maxine's sister, as the medic, and Grenjo, as the archaeologist. Setting Sail Saga Stelar and co. finally, set sail. But there was one thing missing, Shard was left behind! Operation: Saving Grace Saga 'Rusukaina arc' It was another night on the Sparking Insanity ship. Stelar was on the railing, staring at the sea, Zene was either training or sleeping, Maxine was hanging around with her sister, Anthony was working or calling Sync 'Simba', Sync was cooking, Steve was staring at the horizon as well, with Grenjo absent. Thoughts flood Stelar's mind; he looked depressed. Only Daniella seemed to notice it; and to her surprise, Stelar jumped off the railing and onto the ocean, using his powers to hover away to a deserted island with beasts. However Stelar entered his wolf form, the next day, Zene, Sync, and Anthony fought him. After a little Stelar went Beast Hawk Stelar and attacked the ship, then fainted. He finished in a meadow; with Zene clutching to his back. Stelar felt a bit more stonger, thus coming back to the crew. 'TV world; versus Shadow Sync arc' Sync, the chef, eventually entered what seems like a mental trauma, and disappeared, leaving a hint of 'Don't look at the Midnight Channel.' This channel was a rumor; a rumor which said that if you stare at a turned off TV on a rainy night, at midnight, your soulmate shall appear. Unfortunately, Sync's soulmate seemed to be his own shadow; a powerful shadow that was aware of his surroundings and was sealed away in a dungeon. Sync was back from the TV world, moderately damaged. Stelar formed a group; that group consisting of the Monster trio (Stelar, Sync, Zene) and set off to the dungeon to fight this shadow. Eventually they reached the twelfth floor, in which said shadow was waiting. The fight began; Stelar & Zene having a bad time currrently. Zene performed his strongest technique; while Shadow Sync managed to dodge it. In a ray of hope, Stelar's hidden star-shaped pendant glowed, and a faint light surrounded Stelar, followed by his pupils changing color to black, and with only one hit manage to finish off Shadow Sync, Sync woke up, and accepted' his shadow. The monster trio returned to the real world, but sadly, Grenjo was still missing, and Maxine was captured by '''Thantos, the warlord.' Three Powers; Three Weapons; Three Tribes; One User Saga 'Tic-Toc Island Arc' Tic-Tac Colosseum After Stelar and his crew arrived to Tic-Toc island, Stelar heard about a Colosseum, the Tic-Tac Colosseum. In which whoever won, as a prize they'd take the Bari Bari no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit meaning 'Barrier'. The Bari Bari no Mi 'belongs' to Magnum, Stelar's grandfather. Stelar was surprised, wondering why was his grandfather's fruit here. Whoever Stelar entered the Colosseum as 'Stelaria' (nickname because considering he's wanted it won't do any good), '0556' participant. Four blocks, battle royale. The enemies were tough, but Stelar emerged victorious. However a man named Rogue, a dark combat user, also made it to the next stage, who was on block C. Thantos easily got through in block B. But who was in block A? A venom-venom fruit user, Gin. Another battle royale for the four finalists. But, it was more like Stelar versus Gin and Rogue versus Thantos. Rogue barely defeated Thantos, who was defeated by Stelar, who was poisoined by Gin. Antidotes were out of the question; he absorbed countless amounts of venom. However, through sheer willpower and hormone enhancement, Stelar managed to survive when there was no hope, and defeated Gin in his Gear Second state. A new crewmate Stelar won the Devil Fruit, made his way into town, and bumped into '''Airashi', a marine. After Stelar had 'The Talk', Stelar's fake beard and sunglasses fell, revealing who he was, much to Airashi's surprise. But then Stelar offered a spot for her; to be the musician of the crew, which she accepted, but soon 150 Navy soldiers appeared. Stelar walked over, and performed his Haoshoku Haki, with the 150 marines, one by one, fainting. Grabbing Airashi's hand, Stelar runs off to the ship to introduce the new crewmate. After a little, Stelar asked Airashi to be her valentine, in which she said yes. 'Rogue's Destiny Arc' Eventually, Rogue sneaked onto the Insane Pirates ship, bumping into Anthony. Rogue asks Anthony where his careless captain was, and the only answer he got was "Last time I saw him he had his tongue down our musician's throat" which was quite true,and Rogue attacked Anthony. Rogue performed Denpa-Henkan and easily defeats Anthony, and nearly destroys the ship. Anthony, searches for Stelar and tells him the situation, that he was looking for the three weapons Stelar hold; the Sword of Berserk, Star of Shinobi, and Rock of Dinosaur. Stelar embraced himself for the worst. Rogue appeared again at night, attacking him and easily defeating him. Rogue attempted to kill Airashi but was interrupted by a thunderbolt hitting his chest followed by a 'Jet Pistol' attack from Stelar. Rogue quickly fades away. Meanwhile, Steve stole TONS of guns from the Navy. Snowy Winter Island Arc Thantos' Comeback Stelar had stolen Rogue's Darklight Harvester. Surely, sooner or later Rogue would attack again. Stelar had lost the pendants. While being close to their next destination, the temperature dropped. A winter island awaits. Stelar showed no discomfort. But, Thantos, the warlord was there and quickly attacked Stelar with his "Dark Vortex" technique, followed by Stelar's "Suta Suta no Rifle" which surprisingly nullified Thantos' dark-based attacks. After a short battle, Stelar emerged victorious, stating he'll get 'his damn navigator' back. Deserted Village Arc Stelar was alone, and being the thirsty one for adventure, he set off to explore the island. He soon spotted a deserted village called "Kuraina". The island seemed to enter deep panic, it seems a warship half the size of Mobius was rising from underwater and onto the surface. Stelar, engulfed in a bubble, made his way underwater and spotted Rogue. They had a quick, brief fight. The warship was called 'Noah'. Stelar used "Jet Bazooka" on Rouge, but, misteriously had no effect, even though the Darklight Harvester was restrained from him. Rogue claimed the warship will 'put an end to the Insane Pirates crew'. This angered Stelar, and he performed "Suta Suta no Emperor Spike" on Rogue which finished him off. Stelar activated Gear Third, performed "Suta Suta no Elephant Gun" and afterwards "Suta Suta no Elephant Gatling" and nearly destroyed Noah with bloodloss, amazing. He would have done so if it wasn't for the Sea Kings, which impossible, Stelar 'heard them spoke'. Stelar was relieved and fainted. Anthony donated some blood thus saving Stelar's life. It was revealed Stelar's blood type is F+. Madness! Insane Stelar takes over! After being saved by Anthony, Stelar asked if Sea Kings could speak. His answer was no. The next day, Stelar was playing in the snow - But had mysterious burns and bruises all over his body. Anthony, being the caring one he is, asks Stelar about it. Stelar denies he was injured. After Anthony keep insisting, Stelar delivered a "Suta Suta no Jet Pistol" with all of his strength and sent Anthony flying, gaining Anthony's rage. After Anthony attacked Stelar with "Hiken", Stelar had changed. His eyes were crimson red. He had razor sharp teeth and a menacing tone of voice, signaling he was insane. Anthony called this "Stelar" a demon for the horrible things he said. The two started fighting, and after a while Stelar executed "Gigant Thor Axe" which clashed with Anthony's "Dai Enkai: Entei" and resulted in a devastating explosion knocking both. Stelar Mentally Destroyed Later, nearby dawn, both warriors wake up. Stelar was mentally destroyed, stopped breathing, and fainted again. Anthony tried to save his life but Stelar nearly died. A battle against time, a apple next to Stelar which would signal when he died; it would be confirmed when Stelar died; when the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi is reborn on that apple. Stelar managed to survive, although he's still mentally destroyed and asleep, he's dreaming of how he meet everyone of his crew members and the good and bad times... until now. Impel Down Arc Level 1: Crimson Hell Stelar managed to sneak in to Impel Down, one of the three goverment's facilities. To rescue Maxine, Stelar started his break in Impel Down, where he spotted Molok, and thinking Stelar wanted to escape,joined him,and fought several blugoris along the way. Until he realized Stelar's intentions were to go down, he refused, but Stelar had a necklace with the hint to find a certain treasure. Offering, it, Molok joined him again. They eventually made it to a crimson-colored forest,called "Carmesi Forest", whose trees and leaves were sharp as swords. Molok & Stelar made it to the entrance to level 2; a pitch black hole. Level 2: Wild Beast Hell As they fell down, Molok & Stelar meet Keiko Yukizaki, and Galdino, the Doru Doru no Mi user, and teamed up with him. This level was plagued with beasts named manticores, Puzzle Scorpions. Puzzle Scorpions are large poisonous insects that can join together to become giant centipedes. Manticores are man-eating human faced lions that will devour everything from their prey including the bones. Their human faces allow them to speak however they can only imitate what they hear like parrots as they do not understand what they are actually speaking. The words they speak are mostly things they heard from the prisoners so some of the things that they say are completely out of place. Among these regular-sized beasts kept here are also two gigantic beasts, the Basilisk and the Sphinx. They fought the Basilisk, a gigantic snake born from a chicken. It is a feathered mutant that possesses both snake and chicken traits. It is extremely strong and it gave Stelar and Molok a good chase until it was downed with one blow of Gear Third from Stelar. Though formidable, the Basilisk is not the most powerful beast in the level. It is considered to be the "second-in-command". The Sphinx is a gigantic human faced feathered lion. Significantly larger than the Basilisk and much more fearsome than the other beasts, it is considered the "boss" of the level and is charged with guarding the stairway that leads out of the level. It is so fearsome that the prisoners kept in the level, and even the other beasts hide from it. Like the Manticores, it is capable of imitated speech. It randomly says the names of types of noodles and apparently understands the concept of giving thanks before meals. It is such a strong beast that it is capable of breaking the floor beneath it if it hits it enough times. Defeated by Stelar, Molok, Galdino, they fall to Level 3. Level 3: Starvation Hell On this level, prisoners feel the heat rising up from Level 4 and are given precious little food and water to keep them in a near death state. They are reduced to the point where, by merely looking at them, one cannot tell that they were ever once frightening criminals. And while the temperature here is nothing compared to level below, it is intense enough to cause overwhelming dryness, resulting in Level 3's somewhat desert-like terrain. Blues was kept here, despite his bounty being only $32,000,000. He met Stelar and co., but Molok & Galdino fled to go up. Leaving the duo behind, they continue their break, but are soon attacked by a Demon Guard, the Minotaurus. Nearly killing Blues, the Minotaurus is effortlessly dispatched by a "Suta Suta no Jet Bazooka" from Stelar. Soon they make it to Level 4 entrance, but the Minotaurus appears chasing Molok & Galdino, Stelar & Blues joining. Soon, they execute a combined attack; Molok's "Dai Funka", Blues "Memories of a Winter Island", Stelar's "Rifle" covered in wax by Galdino, while Keiko holds on too Molok. They fall to Level 4 on a small platoform as the Minotaurus is defeated. Level 4: Blazing Hell At this level, a pool lies filled with boiling blood heated by a raging fire making it extremely hot. The heat caused by this is so intense that it also heats up the level directly above it. If one tries to jump down to this level from Level 3 using the large hole used for ventilation above but do not land in a safe place, then they will die. The quartet panics, but then uses the platform as advantage, landing safely on the ground of the level. Here, Molok, Keiko, & Galdino flee again, while Stelar & Blues confront Gin, Chief Warden of the prison. The Doku Doku no Mi user, Blues flees crying knowing that he can't defeat him. After a brief battle, Stelar is poisoined far beyond what a normal being can take and is taken to Level 5. Level 5: Freezing Hell In stark contrast to the level above it, the entire level here is a giant freezer. The level is so cold that not only do the prisoners kept here either freeze to death or lose pieces of their flesh from severe frostbite, but the food given to them is frozen to the level of being virtually inedible. Due to the extreme cold, Den Den Mushi do not function in this level, thus cutting off both contact and surveillance, except on the locations localized around the entrances that connects Level 5 to the previous and next levels. Along with the severe cold, the level is inhabited by wolves. These wolves roam around the level like the beasts of Level 2, where they were originally stationed at. However, they proved to be too brutal to be in Level 2 as they also hunted the other beasts as well, including the Basilisk and the Sphinx. Here, Molok, Keiko, Galdino, & Blues break in to save Stelar. Blues mentions a "Miracle maker", as they wander through the level. Soon, they are attacked by wolves, which are brought down by a instinctively used Haoshoku Haki from Stelar. They all black out. Level 5.5: Newkama Land The newkama land is a hidden sub level of Freezing Hell, and is where all the prisoners who have been supposedly "demoned away" have gone to. The secret area is located inside a rock between Levels 5 and 6. It was carved out long ago by a prisoner with a tunneling Devil Fruit power, and is a secret location unknown by the jailers. It is ruled by the "Queen" Emporio Ivankov, and it is called the Okama Paradise where all the okama and prisoners party and have fun all the time. It has been described by Ivankov as a "paradise within hell", and true enough, not one inmate from this hidden level is inclined at all to escape the gaol as a result. However, since the level itself is hidden, the inhabitants seem to abide by very strict rules that prohibit them from actively interacting with the other levels, at least not without covert movement. Still, they do not seem to discriminate should new arrivals find their way here, as seen by the warm welcome they gave to Blues. Here Stelar's treatment started; a hormone-enhancement to bring out the full potential of his immune system to recover. The Horu Horu no Mi work, eaten by Ivankov. Molok also rested here. Keiko patiently waited, but mysteriously blacked out and was taken to Level 2 again. After 20 hours of suffering, Stelar got back up, ate, and then planned to break in again, making it to Level 6 with Inazuma & Ivankov. Level 6: Eternal Hell It is where prisoners who are insanely powerful, have caused crimes extremely atrocious, and/or whose mere existences have become a major threat to the World Government itself are kept.Sengoku said even a single Level Six prisoner lurking in a remote country could be an incredible danger to the public. The prisoners on this level have been given either the death penalty or a life sentence. They are basically "erased" from history. Maxine was kept here on death row, awaiting his execution. Because most people dismiss Level 6 as just a rumor (until its actual discovery), Maxine was believed to be on Level 5 by other prisoners. Here Rogue appeared once again and fought the trio, showing his newly mysterious power. Despite this, he was defeated by a combined attack from the trio, freeing Maxine and fleeing to go up. Meanwhile, Molok & Galdino were freeing prisoners from Level 3 to Level 1, making them their allies to help them escape. Level 5 (Going Up) Here the quartet was forced to avoid and fight the wolves at all costs. Eventually making it to the stairs of Level 4. Level 4: (Going Up) Here the quartet spot Thantos, who states that "if it wasn't for the girl Stelar would be behind the bars", which angered Stelar, and he surged forward with a Jet PIstol that sent him flying. Thantos stated that it wasn't the time to fight, while okamas and prisoners made their way to the stairs. The Minotaurus was there, interfering, but Stelar sent it flying with a simple Jet PIstol, despite he needed help last time. Level 3: (Going Up) In this level, Rogue interfered again; impaling Maxie on the chest. Stelar dispatched Rogue with a "Emperor Spike", and fell into a great depression stating that he couldn't protect Maxie. He was shot on the chest as both blacked out, soon to be found by Jinbe, Ivankov, Inazuma, Morty. They bandaged him up and waited. Maxie reasurred him, as Stelar continued with his break. Gin appeared, and fought Ivankov, but was defeated. Level 2: (Going Up) On the stairs, Gin & Inazuma fought, only to Gin emerge victorious again. Gin attacked the group with a "Hydra", but was stopped with Galdino's "Candle Wall".Meanwhile, Blues got Tamashi the hedgehog from Level 4, and with Jinbe and Morty, stole a marine ship to set sail in the Calm Belt. Meanwhile, Galdino used "Doru Doru Candle Armor" and Stelar & Gin fought once again. Gin then executed "Venom Demon; Jigoku no Shinpan" and chased the trio until Level 1. Level 1: (Going Up) Stelar entered the Level panicked, yelling "Run!" to the prisoners and okamas. Soon, Jinbe Morty and Tamashi got the marine ship, but sadly couldn't make it to the entrance in time. So Jinbe commanded to jump to the ocean, in which a gian-faced Ivankov carrying a poisoned Inazuma appeared, having destroyed the level's ground with his head. Folllowed by Stelar using Gear Third in conjunction with Galdino's "Doku Dai Service Candle Wall" and delivering a "Gigant Stamp" to sent Gin flying. Gin got back up and approached, only to be shocked of Ivankov's "Hell Wink" flying away while carrying at leasr 250 people on her head towards the ocean. Whale sharks, belonging to Jinbe, came to help, hoisting them towards the marine ship. Thus saving Maxine. That day, at least 254 prisoners escaped. Marine Ship Battle: Magnum Appears Later that day, Magnum appeared. Challening Stelar to a battle and showing his Bari Bari no Mi powers, both fell asleep. Thus ending Stelar's "mission". Mini-arc: Swamp Island Battle The group docked at a swamp-like island. Stelar, having a extreme thirst for adventure, decided to explore. But went insane; and gained a crimson plasma shielding his body, pupils gone, and sharp fangs. After a long battle with Tamashi, Stelar used "Ryusoken: Ryu no Ikubi" and destroyed the ship, and then Jinbe and Molok joined the battle. Stelar went back to normal, and in conjunction with his pendant, used alchemy to re-construct it. Steve's Death As the crew found a small island, Stelar used Haki and presenced Steve. With no hesitation, he found him, and a battle started. He was aggravating Steve, as Steve went dark, but shortly after, used a Ki wave and committed suicide. Maxine, who saw this, was in extreme shock. Steve's body was carried to the marine ship. Marineford War Arc A few days later, Stelar, Maxine, Inazuma, Galdino, Jinbe, and Morty make it to the Sparking Insanity. Unfortunately, Thantos appeared and captured Maxine once again, and the crew sets sail to Marineford! Once there, Stelar went ahead on Gear Second, but was defeated by Borsalino, Aokiji, and it was revealed Akainu made the X'''-shaped scar on his chest. But Ivankov gave Stelar a additional supply of Tension Hormones; as he stood up´again, he spotted Magnum; who stated they were enemies. Magnum chooses family over his job and allows Stelar to hit him. Afterwards, Grenjo is seen freeing Maxine, but Akainu uses "'''Dai Funka" on Maxine, surprisingly, Grenjo took the hit and died because his internal organs were burned. On a fury, Maxine goes dark; but was knocked out by Noc. Followed by this tragedy, Daniella committed suicide claiming she had to "save her sister". Anthony, in a rage, fought Akainu, but was defeated. Stelar, witnessing everything, was mentally shattered and fainted. Akainu, obsessive to kill Stelar, was restrained by Ivanjov and Inazuma, and some prisoners, but they were defeated. And soon escaped, as Jinbe took Stelar's, along with the others bodies, away, Akainu purged them; but was stopped my Morty's sand and Galdino's wax wall. Soon, they escaped as well. But Thantos appeared; with the Gura Gura no Mi power, and fought Sengoku and Magnum. Jinbe makes it to the ship, where he is treated. But Stelar wakes up, and defeats Thantos in battle. Followed by this, Zene fought the three, but shortly after, Vemerl the Gizoid and Red-Haired Corvus appear, putting a stop to the war. Soon Vemerl pursues Stelar's ship, and fights Zene, where Zene is nearly killed. Throughout all of this, Stelar had lost his headband in the battlefield, but fortunately Kokatsu the rabbit managed to get it. Jinbe decided to stay until Stelar is fully cured of both physical and mental injuries. Stelar's Death Soon, Thantos reappeared on the ship, aggravating every crew member and insulting them, and started bringing their hopes and dreams down. Until Stelar executed his Gigant Thor Axe, "killing" himself and Thantos on the process. Thantos survived but escaped. Stelar thanked everyone for letting him a chance to live and dies with a smile on his face, common to those with the D. in their names, in Airashi's arms, and losing his Devil Fruit in the process. Sync's Decision The next day, Anthony received "Phoenix Downs" feathers capable of reviving someone. These were used on Stelar, Grenjo, Steve, but sadly, not on Dan, for Sync's decision on finding his own way to revive her. He got three months to do so; if he isnt back in that time, he'd be dead and then the pirates are allowed to use the item on her. Meanwhile, Stelar found the Gomu Gomu no Mi, and ate it, gaining back his rubber powers. Green Thumb Thief Arc Zene, along with Stelar and Grenjo, followed Kokatsu into the cave, where they were tricked into being captured. Though Zene didn't do much at the cave, he protected Grenjo and Kokatsu from an new post-timeskip insane Stelar by using "Zapei Zapei no Phantom", an impact based attack. Zene was the one who acted as the captain, ordering Maxine to flee from the island to escape the marines. Also, using Zapei Zapei no Hail, Zene easily took down the Marine escort ship that was sent after them. After they escaped, and Grenjo kicked Kokatsu all the way to a different island, Zene found his friend Kazuto Kirigaya, better known as Kirito. After being explained of the rip in the space-time continuum, Zene decided to learn some sword skills from Kirito. Since he had four swords, Zene was able to use the skills double the speed of Kirito's two sword skills, and triple the speed of his one-sword skills. As a way of thanking Kirito, Zene called Grenjo, so he could see his father again. After a brief reunion, Kirito decided he had to leave, and Zene teleported him back to his home. Tower of Dark & Light arc A pirate crew led by the tyrant Diego appears and befriends the Insane Pirates. However, after revealing his plans to destroy New World, they instantly became enemies, with Taiyo the swordsman battling Zene and Kruma the sniper fighting Steve, while everyone else fights Diego but are easily defeated. Afterwards, Diego captures Airashi, and prepares a Death Ball to destroy the crew. Using Instant Transmission he disappears to the tower, but Stelar grasped his leg, and with the other hand, the wooden floor, so the ship and everyone on deck was transported to the tower too. Diego disappears on the 50th floor of the tower, as the fights continue. Eventually Zene finishes Taiyo, who gets the key for Airashi's handcuffs, and Kruma gets murdered by Steve who gets Diego's biggest fear. Meanwhile, when Stelar reached the 50th floor, he was proved to be no match for the evil tyrant, as he was beaten badly, as Airashi begged for Diego to not kill Stelar, who went as far as trying to make Airashi his "queen". Diego went through his first transformation, then the second and third ones. With the third one, he killed Steve and Lanna. Then began to beat Airashi around. Seeing all this, Stelar entered a mysterious transformation of golden hair, bluish green eyes, golden eyebrows and a pale yellow aura. Then prepared a Spirit Bomb using his natural energy manipulating abilities; the others distracting Diego for awhile. The one who took the most damage was Zene, who was Death Beam'ed various times. When the bomb was complete, he threw it, and the tower began to collapse; Stelar grabbing Zene and Airashi to save them. Everything was over or so they thought, for Diego was not killed yet. Stelar ordered everyone to set sail and once again they began battling, Stelar having the upper hand, and Diego executed a Death Ball that was going to destroy the island in 5 minutes. Duel on a vanishing island! Stelar vs Diego at 100% The battle continues as Diego uses his fullpower, and for awhile manages to give problems to Stelar. Then Diego executes two Destructo Disks,and one of them cut him in half. Stelar, shows mercy and gives him a bit of his own Ki, but Diego's pride kicks in and Stelar finishes Diego with a Kamehameha wave. Then used the anchor of Diego's ship in conjunction with Gomu Gomu no Rocket to escape, soon landing on Bronco Island, Molok's workshop. He fainted after this as the island exploded and shrouded the sky in thick black clouds. New Item: The Hedgehog Balls After awhile of training, Molok learns Instant Transmission and goes to the ship with the Hedgehog Balls, magical spheres that once all seven are gathered, will grant you a wish. Molok its the creator, and as well made two sets: The Mobius ones and his homeworld, Grek, version too. He used the Grekian, which granted him three wishes: The first one to bring Steve and Lanna's souls to deck.The second to revive Steve, and the third to revive Lanna. As these wishes were granted a bulky, giant brown hedgehog was summoned, whose name was Gregon. Molok then made his way back home. Diego's return Time passed; and the Insane Pirates had docked on the next island, where Taiyo and Diego waited for them. They had killing intentions, but a mysterious, purple-haired man confronts Diego. With a cocky attitude, he begins to attack his men which he takes down easily. Diego understmates him, as the man turns into Super Insanace. Then Diego meets his end by the Insanace "Shining Sword Attack", and he proceeds to do the same with Taiyo.He then tells everyone Stelar will land soon, doing so twenty minutes after. It is revealed he's Future Subarashi, son of Stelar and Airashi. He warns them about the future where two androids will appear and kill all of the Insane Pirates, and that Stelar will contract a incurable heart disease six days before this happens. But Subarashi hands him the pills neccesary to cure him when the disease strikes. With that done he disappeared.